Staffelrätsel
__TOC__ Staffel 1 (Folgen 1 - 4) Auf den Rückseiten der Booklets waren je drei Zeilen. Jede dieser Zeilen besteht aus Punkten und Buchstaben. Nach dem ersten Buchstaben in jedem Booklet folge drei Punkte, dann ein Buchstabe, dann wieder drei Punkte, dann wieder ein Buchstabe… Folge 1: e . . . a . . . n . . . a . . . w . . . s . . . n . . . p . . . 8 . . . 1 . . . 1 . . .7 . . .thumb|Website Folge 2: . r . . . u . . . i . . . n . . . e . . . t . . . g . . . a . . . s . . . j . . . v . . . a . . . Folge 3: . . t . . . e . . . e . . . d . . . r . . . j . . . a . . . r . . . 5 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 4 . Folge 4: www.v . . . r . . . -m . . . em.de . . . i . . . a . . . s . . . d . . . w . . . e . . . o . . . 3 Zusammengesetzt ergibt sich folgender Text: http://www.vertraue-niemandem.de Weristjangaspard 8s5W1J8e1v9o7r43 Als "Belohnung" erh Outtakes aus Offenbarung 23. Staffel 2 (Folgen 5 - 8)thumb Die Rückseiten der Booklets zeigen, wenn man sie im viereck zusammenlegt, ein Bild des Bundestags. Ein Fenster ist mit einem X markiert. Zentriert steht der Link zur Internetseite. Auf dieser muss das markierte Fenster angeklickt werden. www.vertraueniemandem.orgthumb|Homepage Belohnung: Secret Track der Folge 8. Stellungnahme von Jan Gaspard dazu: "Meines Wissens "fehlt" in der CD wegen Überlänge des Hörspiels der Cliffhanger des Cliffhangers (hehehe...); den soll es mit den Outtakes oder auf den offiziellen Seiten als Free-Download geben (werdet ihr sicherlich noch rechtzeitig erfahren, wo es das Teil gibt); erst mit dieser Bonus-Szene wird die 8.Folge noch einmal richtig krass (finde ich). Aber auch ohne diese Bonus-Szene ist die Folge natürlich komplett - aber mit eben ein bisschen kompletter. - Ihr werdet ja sehen..." Staffel 3 (Folgen 9 - 12)thumb|Website Auf der Rückseite der Booklets befindet sich ein Rätselspruch: Folge der goldenen Kehrseite des Runden Gottes und verrate mir, was der Piratenschatz der gierigen und trairigen Prinzessin von Hindenburg verbirgt. www.vertraue-niemanden.net Neben anspielung auf die Titel der vier Folgen ist das entscheidende Element dieses Rätsel der "runde Gott" und dessen "goldene Kehrseite". Dabei handelt es sich einfach um die CD des Hörspiels, die in Güldener beschichtung ausgeliefert wurde. In der mitte kann man einen Code entdecken: Folge 9: 52013788/559-xxx-xxx-xxx 21 Folge 10: 52013814/xxx-FZH-xxx-xxx 21 Folge 11: xxx-xxx-8B8-xxx 21 Folge 12: xxx-xxx-xxx-93Y 21 Lösungswort: Staffel 4 (Folgen 13 - 16)thumb|Website Wie in Staffel 3 befindet sich ein Rätselspruch auf der Rückseite der Booklets: Folge der goldenen Kehrseite des runden Gottes und beweise mir, ob du verstehst, wohin die Reise geht. www.vertraue-niemandem.com Folge 13: Zeig-xxx-xxx-xxx Folge 14: xxx-mir-xxx-xxx Folge 15: xxx-xxx-den-xxx Folge 16: xxx-xxx-xxx-Weg Lösungswort: Zeig mir den Weg Okay, die Lösung ist: "XXXXXXXXX" (als Chiffre, NICHT als Code für den Tresor - der ist ein Fake!) Dieses Stichwort brauchst du, um den 3. O23-Roman identifizieren zu können, der unter einem anderen Pseudonym und in einem ganz anderen Genre veröffentlicht werden wird (Anfang 2008). Hier die Inhaltsangabe des ganz, ganz anderen Buches: Inhalt 1574: Vor der Küste Portugals versinkt die spanische Goldgaleone „Flor de la Mar" – bei völlig ruhiger See! Der für die Passage verantwortliche Fugger-Agent Amman Sachs nimmt unverzüglich die Ermittlungen auf. Wurde die so trickreich getarnte Überfahrt verraten? Die Spur führt nach London, wo der noch junge Geheimdienst „Ihrer Majestät" bereits so manche düstere Intrige spinnt. Oder haben undurchsichtige Alchemisten hier ihre Finger im Spiel? Es beginnt ein rasantes Verwirrspiel, das aus dem braven Gesandten des großen Kaufmannshauses einen gewandten Abenteurer macht, der es in karibischen Gewässern schließlich sogar mit dem Piraten Sir Francis Drake aufnehmen kann; und der bald schon gleich zwei große Geheimnisse mit der wunderschönen Aztekenprinzessin Tecuichpo teilt. Zurück in der Alten Welt, kommt es im Schatten der schweizer Alpen, auf der Burg der Familie Sachs, zum ultimativen Show-down. Doch der Spion der Fugger muss erkennen, dass es in diesem Fall um einen Schatz geht, der weit wertvoller als Gold ist - und tausend Mal gefährlicher! Steht zwar dann nicht O23 drauf, ist aber trotzdem O23 drin. Aber bitte - top secreUnd - DankeLiebe GrüßeJan Gaspard Staffel 5 (Folgen 17 - 20)thumb|Website Folge der goldenen Kehrseite des runden Gottes und zeige mir, dass dein Glaube stark genug ist www.keine-geheimnisse.de Wer Böses tut, der tue weiterhin Böses, und wer unrein ist, der sei weiterhin unrein; aber wer gerecht ist, der uebe weiterhin Gerechtigkeit, und wer heilig ist, der sei weiterhin heilig. Belohnung: thumb|Website nach Lösung Wenn man das Rätsel gelöst hat, bekommt man Ian G 's Testament als Download und kann nach Folge.20 angehört werden. Staffel 6 (Folgen 21 - 25)thumb|Website Login Folge der goldenen Kehrseite des runden Gottes und zeige mir, dass du dich erinnerst, wie alles anfing. www.keine-geheimnisse.comthumb|Website gelöst Belohnung: Wer das Rätsel gelöst hat, kann die Sprecher bei einem Live-Mitschnitt der Folge.21 - Jack the Ripper-Live in Berlin sehen. Staffel 7 (Folgen 26 - 29) Folge der goldenen Kehrseite des runden Gottes und beweise mir, dass du alle Augenblicke kennst, die dir die 29 schenken. URL: http://www.keine-geheimnisse.com URL: http://www.alles-ist-wahr.de Gesucht wird wohl die Gesamt-Laufzeit aller 29 Folgen in Sekunden: Belohnung: Ein Gewinnspiel (Preisausschreiben), wo man 5 Requisiten vom Covershooting mit signierten Echtheitszertifikat gewinnen konnte. Staffel 9 Hidden Tracks am Ende der CD's MP3s. Belohnung: Ein hidden Track